


Teacher

by AlwaysWithEntropy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Deals, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Murderers, No killing yet..., Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysWithEntropy/pseuds/AlwaysWithEntropy
Summary: "My son is naive and weak, he doesn’t like killing and he can’t seem deal with people that do. I need someone to show him what real life is like. How it’s all not sunshine and rainbows. That there are people who will cut you down without a thought and laugh about it later. It's  kill or be killed."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! There might be mistakes, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Constructive criticism is not minded. Please enjoy the rest of your day.

All the mafia leaders were assembled in a dark room in an undisclosed location in America. Seated in a circle the majority watched the exchange between Odin leader of the Asgard (USA) and Laufey leader Jotunheim (Europe). They sat facing each other. 

"My son is naive and weak, he doesn’t like killing and he can’t seem deal with people that do. I need someone to show him what real life is like. How it’s all not sunshine and rainbows. That there are people who will cut you down without a thought and laugh about it later. It's a kill or be killed." huffed Odin. 

"You want us to train him to be a murder?"

"Yes, I saw what you did to Hela and I know you can do the same with Thor."

“Wow, thanks, Father. Who knew you trying to kill me would be sooo beneficial,” said Hela sarcastically. She was seated next to Laufey. After she was found half dead from neglect in her imprisonment after she tried to take over, Jotunheim took her in. She later left and established her own organized crime ring called Niflheim also sometimes called Hel (Russia). 

"What do I get out of it?" Demanded Laufey. 

“I will give you the casket.”

Laufey contemplated it, “Who do you want in exchange to teach Thor?” he said seriously.

“Loki, he is the best in the business.”

“No,” Laufey said harshly. “You have given me no reason to trust you. Asgardians honorless brutes.”

“And Jotun’s are lying snakes! What is your point!” Odin spat. 

Laufey couldn’t afford to show weakness or favoritism, especially with all the leaders watching. “Why should I leave my best weapon in your hands when I don’t get any collateral? You won’t give me the casket until you see results. However, the work you asking for is dangerous I want something to hold against you if things go wrong. What stops you from getting what you then not giving me the casket or my son back?” 

The leaders nodded their heads in agreement. 

“What do you want then?” hissed Odin. 

“I want your wife Frigga to stay at my house for the duration of the time my son spends at yours. My son will be treated with the utmost respect when he is there, just as I will treat your wife. Anything that happens to my son by your hands will befall Frigga also. An eye for an eye.”  
Odin was furious but he masked it under a stony gaze, “Deal.” As much as he loathed it the agreement was fair. 

“Good, now we can move on to the next order of business, dealing with the no good new FBI and CIA collaboration dubbed the Avengers snooping in our business.” stated the leader of Vanaheim. (Canada) 

After the meeting, Odin was flanked by his guards and made his way to his escort. His path was suddenly blocked by Hela. Odin held up his hands to stop the guards from drawing their weapons. “Yes, Hela?”

“You hurt Loki and I will return the punishment tenfold.” she cautioned. Then with a flourish, turned around and walked away. 

“The nerve of that girl,” Odin muttered. 

He got into his limo where Thor was waiting. “Hello, Father! How was the meeting?”

“I finally got a teacher for you that will actually get lessons through your thick skull this time.”

Thor’s smile fell, “oh.” The rest of the car ride was silent. 

Over at Jotunheim's recently bought American mansion…

“Son, you have been asked to train Odin’s heir in the fine art of killing.”

“Really? Odin finally figured out that Oaf could hardly kill a fly let alone a person?” A dark-haired man sniggered. He turned away, “What do we get out of it?”

“The casket.”

The man froze. “They had it all this time?” he hissed. 

“Yes, if you do your job we will get it back.” Laufey continued. 

“It is done.” 

“I have already had your favorite weapons packed. Your clothes too. All that is left is goodbye.” Laufey maintained. 

In a rare display of affection Laufey actually hugged someone. “Your brothers are waiting outside to say goodbye Loki.”

Loki nodded, “I shall see you as soon as possible.”

When Thor and Odin got back to their house Frigga was waiting for them on the steps. She gave them all a big hug. Frigga was the exact opposite of Odin. Where Odin was stoic and cold, Frigga was kind and open. Odin loved Frigga but she was a bad influence on Thor. He took to much after his mother. 

Frigga smile was sad though, “I will see you guys later. You be good, okay Thor?” 

“Mother, what are you talking about?”

“I’ll be staying with Laufey’s for a little while nothing too major. I shall call you ever day.” She gave each of them a quick kiss and stepped into the limo they walked out of. 

Thor turned to Odin, “Father what was that about!”

Odin didn’t look at him, “That was Laufey’s way of making sure I followed through on the deal. Your teacher is a very important person to Laufey's organization and he is coming to live with us for a little bit until you learn how to kill properly.”

Thor was incredulous, “Father how could you!”

Odin glared at him as he walked through the door one of his guards opened for him, “It was for the greater good! Now get ready he is coming soon I just have to send the directions to him.” 

“I’ll think you will find I’m already here.” ventured a silky voice. Loki was wearing an all-black suit and tie with a pair of matching leather gloves. His hair was down to shoulder length and was as black as night. The man was pale as marble and that only made his defined cheek bones more prominent on his face. He was lounging out reading a book on the Odinson couch. Loki set aside his book on the coffee table and looked up at them with green eyes. He got up to greet them. “You asked for my presence did you not?” he commented sticking out his hand. “

Thor was shell shocked at the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life. 

Odin, however, was not, “How did you find this place?” he growled. 

“I think you will find there is not a lot I don’t know and what I don’t know I find out. It wasn't hard to find this place. Besides, I like to know what I’m getting into.” he said nonchalantly. He took back his handshake realizing that no one was going to shake it. 

“Thor I presume?” he said turning to look at Thor.

Thor nodded dumbly. 

“My name is Loki, I shall be your instructor for an unknown duration of your time depending on how fast you learn. When you are ready please meet me down at the shooting range. I would like to see what I’m working with.” After that declaration, he walked away. He called out behind him, “Don’t worry I have already familiarized myself with the layout of this building while I waited for you to arrive so you don’t need to worry.” He disappeared into one of the hallways leading to the range. 

At his disappearance Thor got out of shock, “You got the Loki for my teacher! Laufey’s prized son, are you crazy! He is going to kill me!” 

“Then I suggest you learn quick Thor if you value your life.” Odin retorted. “Now I have work to do. Don’t bother me for the next few hours.” Odin walked away. 

Thor didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to learn how to kill. He had hoped that if he didn’t he would be allowed to pursue some other career, but it seems Odin was adamant that Thor takes over for him. He had gotten Loki Laufeyson for Christ sake! That man had a kill record a 10 miles long. He was feared through the underworld for his ruthlessness and efficiency. He never failed and never got caught and he was supposed to teach Thor! Thor shuddered, he had seen some of the pictures of Loki’s victims; he didn’t want that to happen to him. Besides, why did he have to be good looking too! Life was just stacked against him. Thor sighed. 

“Norns protect me,” he said after made up his mind to follow Loki’s directions.


	2. Lesson 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor meets up with Loki for his first lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes finally a second chapter! I'm always so anxious to post something. I feel pressured to post things... Sorry there might be mistakes. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! (Proof reading? What's proof reading?) Constructive criticism is not minded.

Thor made his way through the halls of the Odinson household sweating up a storm as he got closer to his destination. The pictures of his grandfathers and great grandfathers that were hung on the walls stared down at him in disappointment making Thor feel small. A few servants hurried past him with various cleaning tools and Thor envied them for once. They didn’t have to worry about oppressive fathers or having to kill somebody. He started to descend one of the mansions lavish spiral staircases leading down to the basement where the shooting range was. The basement was just a luxurious as the upstairs and just as big, with fur rugs, tapestries, and expensive wood furniture and a large fireplace. However on the other side of the huge room was a varnished oak door when opened revealed a starkly contrasting room, the range. It was all grey concrete with a completely filled wall of just guns in every size and model and enough ammo for a small army. 

Thor hesitated at the door. Was it too late to flee and live in hiding for the rest of his life in Cuba? Thousands of thought raced through Thor’s head. Wat was Loki going to teach him? Was he going to end up like Hela?! He hardly knew her, but he had heard tales that made even his friend Heimdall shiver and Heimdall has seen everything. Will he have to touch dead bodies? Will Odin expect him to kill all the time now! He wasn’t ready for this! He turned and fled back up the stairs, but almost collided with Loki at the top of them. 

“I was wondering when you were going to turn tail and run. You lasted longer than I thought you would though. Maybe there is hope for you after all. ” commented Loki. 

“Where you waiting for me?” gasped Thor. 

“If that wasn’t obvious,” Loki said dryly.

Thor flushed with embarrassment. The first day of class and he already made a fool of himself. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart as emerald eyes met his own, “Look, I know you know I don’t want to do this, so can you just tell my father that I can do whatever he wants now and be on your merry way?” 

“Don’t be naive; it is not that simple.” He then grinned all shark-like, “However I’m feeling generous Today.” 

Thor felt the creeping feeling of dread pool in his stomach. 

Loki snapped his fingers, “Everheart, Seline!” he barked. A male and female servant entered the room dragging a man who was all tied up. Though Thor could only assume he was a male because a black bag that covered the person’s head. The servants dragged him over to Loki’s side and then retreated back to where ever they came from. Loki offered a sleek black gun to Thor, “Kill him and you are free to go and I will tell Odin my work here is finished.” He cocked an eyebrow, “Unless you're not feeling up to it and I just might have to teach you more than I was planning to…” 

Ooo, this man might have the face of an angel but underneath he was 100% a demon thought Thor. He slowly took the gun from Loki. The safety of the gun was already off. “What did this man do?” questioned Thor.

Loki waved a dismissive hand, “Does it matter?” 

Thor wanted to say yes but he knew that wasn’t what Loki was looking for so he stayed silent. He trained the gun on the man’s head, arms trembling. His finger rested on the trigger. The man made no moves to escape or struggle, he was probably unconscious. What Thor wanted to know the identity of the man, did he have a family that would miss him? He could picture the wife confronting him with teary eyes and spiteful words and the guilt would rest 100% on Thor...Thor’s arm trembled harder and he used his other arm to steady it and Loki was amused. This was certainly going to be a challenge to change Thor. 

After a tense 30 seconds of silence Thor lost it, he swung his arm so the gun was pointing at Loki chest instead. 

“Well whatever you are going to do please don’t let me stop you.” purred Loki. “ I suggest a clean shot to the temple if you don’t mind.” 

“Gaaah!” Thor howled.

Thor slumped and Loki took the gun out of his hand. 

“Sorry…” Thor whispered. 

“Don’t worry this was just a pre-test. By the time I’m done with you, you won’t even blink when I ask.” 

He suddenly shoved Thor hard and Thor went sprawling to the floor. “Lesson one, I always know what is best and you will follow my directions without question.” He aimed the gun he gave Thor at his chest and squeezed the trigger. 

Thor braced and closed his eyes waiting for the pain, but it didn’t come. There was only a click. Thor sighed in relief. The gun was empty. Loki walked over to the bound man and took off the black sack over the man’s head. Thor lifted his head up to see. That’s when Thor realized it wasn’t a man. It was a crash test dummy dressed up like one. 

“You need to learn how to crawl before you can walk,” Loki said sternly, “ I don’t expect you to be able to murder someone on your first day and I don’t take chances. My predecessors have failed at teaching you because you are not like the other people they are used to dealing with. You actually have a moral code and it is my job to make that code a little more flexible. We will be taking small steps toward our goal. I need you to bend not break. Now I ask you, can you commit lesson one to heart and follow me?” he demanded. 

Thor was in awe of the creature standing before him. He was beautiful in a wild scary way. Loki simultaneously was someone to fear and respect. Thor wondered what his dad promised him. 

“Can you and will you?” Loki asked again. 

Thor nodded dumbly. 

Loki nodded curtly, “I shall see you at the shooting range 7:00 AM sharp, and wear something you can work out in.” He turned and left the room. As soon as he left the two servants to come back and dragged the dummy out, leaving Thor alone. 

Thor laid his head back on the floor, he had no idea what his father had signed him up for. Thor was grateful that Loki was going to do it in small steps. That gave him more time to figure out how he was going to get out of this situation. He casually got up and decided to go back to his room. When he got there he stripped out of his clothes and took a shower. When he got out he was toweling off his hair when he noticed a book lying on his bed that wasn’t there previously. There was a card on top of the book that Thor picked up. 

“Read sections 3 and 8. I expect you to have these sections memorized by next Friday.”

Thor flipped the card over but that was all it said. The sections were marked off by two small sticky notes. He flipped to section three revealing a diagram of the human body. There were scribbles in the margins no doubt Loki’s own handwriting and highlighted portions. He didn’t know why Loki sent this until he read one of them. 

“The feet and hands are the least lethal place you could shoot somebody. As a bonus when it comes to prolonged torture this would be an excellent place to start."

He sent the book down in disgust and got changed into pajama bottoms. He settled down in his plush bed and turned off the lights, but leaving the bedside lamp on. He picked the book back up and got back to reading. He did tell Loki after all he would do what he was told. 

Loki was wandering the halls making his way towards Odin’s office. He felt a little bad that he was the one that had to turn Thor into like the rest of the criminals and thugs he worked with. Thor was like a big puppy, honest and kind; that kind of thing was rare these days. Though he would be doing Thor a favor; you cannot afford to be weak in this line of work. He made it to the thick wooden door that separated to hall from Odin’s office. He knocked once. 

“Come in.” came a muffled voice. 

Loki opened the door and saw Odin typing away at a desk computer. Odin looked up.

“Yes?...”

“I need more details on what you want me to teach your son.” 

“What do you mean?” inquired Odin

“What do you plan on your son doing in the future when I teach him how to kill?” 

“He already knows how to kill. You need to get him comfortable with it. I want him to be able to kill anytime anywhere and anyone. There cannot be hesitation to kill anyone who poses a threat to our organization.” 

“What lines can I cross?” asked Loki. 

Odin looked at him carefully with his one good eye, “You can hurt him but nothing lasting or life-threatening. You can kill, but not any of my personnel unless in self-defense which you have not provoked. Is that satisfying?” 

“You are giving me quite of bit of range if I do say so myself.” 

“I believe you want the casket badly enough that you will try not to damage your chances, Laufeyson,” Odin said finally.

Loki made no comment at that sentence. “What can you tell me about Thor? My current knowledge is somewhat limited. I need to know how he learns best.”

Odin picked up a pen from his desk and scribbled something on a piece of paper. He handed it to Loki. It was a phone number. 

“This is Frigga's phone number. She will know more about this than me.” He then added, “She sunk her claws in deep enough.” he mumbled. 

“My gratitude.” Loki gave a curt bow and walked out. 

He went back to his room and took out his phone and dialed the number. He listened to the phone ring. 

“Hello? Who is this?” asked Frigga. 

“Sorry to bother Mrs. Odinson, but this is Loki. 

“You!” she hissed, “If you do anything to hurt my baby I’m going to hunt you down like a dog and regret the day you were ever born!” she snarled. 

Loki smiled; he liked her already, “Do not worry I have no plans to nor did it cross my mind. The purpose of my call has a less sinister nature. I need to know more about Thor. His favorite places to visit, hobbies, friends, what he responds to most positively and anything else in between.” He fished out a computer from his luggage that had been delivered. Preparing to write.

Frigga’s voice immediately brightened, “Oh, of course, I would be happy to help! You know you made such a cute baby! Farbauti showed me your baby pictures! You have grown into such a handsome man. Thor is into men you know and you are just his type! Are you going to court him? ”

Loki stiffened, “Madame please stay on topic.” 

“Of course, silly me, but I wouldn’t mind if you tried. Wink, wink.” Frigga said playfully. “Anyway…..”

Loki typed furiously as Frigga rambled on about Thor. 

“He loves daffodils and is a sucker for romance. He used to keep diaries until Odin scolded him about it. I kept them in my closet if you want to read them along with the picture books of him! He was the cutest thing and so cheerful and playful too. I’m glad that Odin hasn’t been able to stomp that part out yet. He can be so cruel sometimes, of course not intentionally but negligence is almost as painful as the sharp retribution of a hand.”

He had quite a few pages of notes when Frigga was finished. 

“Was that enough sweetie?” 

“That was more than enough, thank you Mrs. Odinson.” 

“Call me anytime you need any more information on Thor and please you can call me Frigga or mother if you so choose. Who knows I might be your mother in law sometime soon…” 

It took a lot to faze Loki, but Loki was blushing so hard right now. “Our relationship is strictly professional.” 

“For now… You would balance each other out so perfectly. I’ll let you go now.”

Loki regained his composure, “Of course I do not wish to trouble you any longer than necessary. 

“Bye!” sang Frigga.  


Loki hung up the phone. Thor was handsome, but then again Asgardians and Jötunns were mortal enemies. It took a lot of pride swallowing for Odin to ask his Father for help. Besides Loki wasn't looking for a partner. He was just fine being a single man. It was cute that Thor liked daffodils though. He got out of bed and went to walk around the building to blow off some steam after that mortifying conversation and clear his head, not to mention he should try to find the diaries as well to finish building his file on Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a terrible habit of writing down the first things I come up with then working with it. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Feedback is 100% welcome and appreciated! 
> 
> P.S. can anyone explain tagging to me? What merits a tag in a story?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I thought about writing more but it is conflicting because I want to, but I should finish my others first. However I usually don't listen to my own advice. :) I cannot promise anything but it's highly likely I will write more because I want to explore where this goes.


End file.
